


Author PSA — AlisonSilverstorm99

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Author Commentary, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Malec Week, Multi, Other, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: I'm back! Well, not technically. That depends on you. Read on?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Jordan Kyle & Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Author PSA — AlisonSilverstorm99

First off, hello again, fam! My old favourite fanfic writers, if you're still here, and to new ones who've come in since I've been gone.

Wow, since I've been gone. 

You know now that I think about it, it's practically been years since I checked this site or posted any fanfiction, for the matter. The reason? Life. A lot has happened since the last time I was properly here. I'm a legally declared adult now and a freshman in uni! 

I've just been really focused on my studies for a while and haven't really had the time to work on and post new content for you guys. And one of the things I've always stood by is to never write half-hearted stories. 

And that brings us to the topic of my fanfics so far. Shadowhunters (the TV show) ended. That ending killed me, AND MALEC GOT MARRIED WTF. *cue heart eyes* But at least we have the books (sorry guys, I'm a neutral fan!). 

So why did I come back? Why now, why today after all these years? Weeelllll I guess the fanfic bug's been taking a few runs at me lately. The ideas have always been there in my mind, running, waiting to be written down. But I simply never had the time.

Up until now. And under rather unfortunate circumstances (I'm lookin' at you, Corona), though I won't say no to this rare free time. 

I believe it's high time I addressed by whack of a posting schedule XD. I've been ghosting around here since...2017? But you'll see the number of my works are just a little past 30. I like to let an idea marinate in my mind for a loooong time before I put it down in words because I want the works I post to be meaningful to whoever reads it in some way. I'm never in it for the subscriptions and the kudos, though that isn't to say they aren't appreciated (which is why I make a point to add them in the end notes). If you think a work of mine is worth pressing the kudos or comment button, please do. :D And so in adopting this method, it takes a LOT (I really mean A LOT) of time before I post a new one. Hence, the insane gaps between one fic and another.

I hope you guys are staying safe and socially isolated, for your sake and everyone else's. <3

Back to fandoms, I've definitely branched out more now. Though I'll never get over Malec, ever. But I haven't written anything yet.

I'm definitely considering making a return to AO3, and I might even post a new fanfic in the coming days. But I do value your input too.

So to whoever is reading this, you mostly might've come upon this work in the recent works section, or maybe you're a user I already know.

But in either case, what do you think? Should I come back for good? Let me know in the comments below!

P.S. Don't mind the tags. They're irrelevant I know XD but something had to go on there! :P

XOXO,  
Alison


End file.
